Carlisle likes it rough
by Mikijpele
Summary: Esme doesn't sleep with Carlisle and he comes to Bella....against her will.
1. Chapter 1

Bella woke up at 20:00 o'clock. She had slept all day after the long talk with Edward about their wedding. Just as she yawned and wanted to call for Edward, she remembered that all the Cullens was going to go hunting in the evening, so she was left home alone. From one side, she enjoyed it. Finally she'll have a chance to feel like a master of all this big, wonderful house. From the other....she wanted to see Edward so much. After they had make their wedding date, Bella felt compulsive desire to be with him all the time.

Bella slowly get out of bed and went to mirror. She wanted to have a shower, so she just made her hair up and took off all her nightgown, her bra and panties. Bella had a nice, slim body, her breasts was firm and perky. Suddenly she heard the door squeak and saw Carlisle, who had walked into her room. "Oh, Bella, you don't sleep anymor…." He ceased talking, when saw naked Bella in front of him. She saw his eyes travelling down her naked body and his eyes darkened in lust. „Oh, Bella, you're so beautiful." he whispered. Bella saw him licking his lips inconspiciously. She grabbed her dress in order to cover herself from his gaze. „ Carlisle, I thougt you were going to hunt with the others," she said in trembling voice. Something wasn't right. Carlisle had never looked on her like this....like he'd want her. No, no, it's just my imagination, just my imagination, she tried to calm herself. „Yes, but then I changed my mind. I'm not so hungry," Carlisle answered, still looking at Bella. Bella slowly moved away fom him. „ Uhm...ok. Just you scared me a bit." „Did I? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," he answered as he sat on Bella's bed. She quickly put her dress on and went right to the doors. She didn't want to stay with Carlisle. Something was wrong with him.

Just as she reached the door, Carlisle grabbed her by the arm and pushed her down to bed. He tore her dress and climbed on top of her. „Carlisle! What are you doing?" Bella screamed. He undressed in his vampire speed and squeezed her breasts. He was too strong for Bella to resist him something. „Don't! Carlisle! What are you doing? Let me go!" „Shut up, you little bitch", Carlisle hissed. Bending over, he started licking and lightly biting her nipple. That and his cool tongue had it hard and sticking up like an eraser tip from a pencil within seconds. "Stop it! Please, stop it, Carlisle!" He reached up and slowly started rubbing her pussy. "What do we have here?" Carlisle commented. Bella's face went flush as she remembered that she had just shaved her pubic hair for the summer season. She had started to just shave the bikini area, when in doing so she decided to just shave it all off for a change. "My, my" said Carlisle," That looks very nice, I can't wait to cum in it now." Carlisle lay on top of her and began rubbing the head of his penis between the lips of her vagina. She had never been so afraid in her life. Her entire body was trembling. Bella could hear the blood pounding in her ears as her heart raced. She felt the fear twisting her stomach into knots as Carlisle continued rubbing himself up and down the entrance to her vagina. She was about to lose her virginity to Carlisle, and there was nothing she could do about it! Carlisle! Carlisle, who always was so reasonable. Carlisle, who always did the right thing. No, no, this had to be a nightmare! The realization hit her that Edward's father was going to RAPE her!

"God don't! Oh God PLEASE don't!" Bella cried out as she felt Carlisle begin to force himself up inside of her. She felt his engorged member spreading the entrance to her vagina as it moved deeper into her. Bella felt him moving deeper into her, felt the pain as he stretched her insides with each inward thrust. She felt him hit her hymen, felt the pain as he pressed against it.

" NO! Stop it! Carlisle, PLEASE stop it! I don't want to DO this! Get OUT of me! Oh please GET OUT OF ME!" Bella screamed in desperation as he pulled back, preparing for the final assault on her virginity.

" Don't! Please DON'T! You're HURTING me! Oh God NO! It HURTS! Carlisle PLEASE don't! NO! NO! OHHNOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Bella's body snapped taut and she screamed in pain as Carlisle drove himself completely into her, brutally tearing through her hymen and shattering his son's girlfriend's virginity. Bella was sobbing uncontrollably, her body trembling in fear and frustration as Carlisle buried his penis deeply inside her and began slowly rocking back and forth on top of her. " Oh, baby, you feel so good!" Carlisle murmured as he lifted up and gazed into Bella's tear stained face. " You feel so damned good!"

Carlisle put his hands on each side of her face as he began kissing her. With her arms now free, Bella tried pushing Carlisle off of her, but it was no use. He was like from stone. Her body was squirming underneath his, her legs pushing and kicking as she tried to dismount him. Still he kept her crushed to the bed as his body ground against hers.

" Uhhh…uhhh…uhhh! Oh, p-please, Carlisle!" Bella begged as Carlisle dropped his mouth to her breast. " Please …uhhh… leave me …uhhh… alone. …uhhh… P-please …uhhh…stop h-hurting me! …uhhh… Oh God, …uhhh… PLEASE leave me ALONE!"

Carlisle was becoming more and more excited. Bella moaned in pain as he began driving into her at an ever more frenzied pace. She felt his penis swelling inside her even more than it had been as Carlisle's passion increased. His penetration of her body became even deeper as his meat grew larger as he approached orgasm. The trembling in her body increased as Carlisle relentlessly pounded into her. Suddenly, a new terror filled Bella as, for the first time, the thought of pregnancy slammed full force into her consciousness.

Bella began fighting even harder with the new terror. Pushing against Carlisle's chest, twisting her body under his in an attempt to dislodge his penis from her before he could ejaculate inside of her.

" No Carlisle! Please NO!" Bella pleaded as she felt Carlisle's dick begin to throb inside her. " Don't cum in me! Oh God PLEASE don't cum in me! Oh please no! NO! DON'T! OHHH GOD NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!" Bella cried out as she felt the first wave of Carlisle's cum shoot into her.

She could feel his dick twitching and throbbing as he shot wave after wave of thick, hot liquid deep inside her trembling body. She could feel the heat spreading through her as Carlisle's load flooded her insides. Carlisle kept driving into her, over and over until he had milked every drop of cum from his balls. With a final groan, Carlisle collapsed on top of Bella. Then he stood and dressed slowly.

Bella lay sobbing on the bed. " Why, Carlisle? Why did you do this to me? Why?" she whispered. He took a quick glance of her. "You don't know what's happening between me and Esme now. I'm sorry, Bella. I just needed this. I needed you so much. " Bella sat in the bed and looked at him. He looked so sad suddenly. She didn't feel pain anymore. She didn't feel hatred or anger she should feel. She started to feel pity. "Come here." she whispered. He walked slowly to naked Bella. Just as they leaned to kiss, the door in the ground floor opened. "The others. Dress quickly." Carlisle got up and rushed out of room.


	2. So it all continues

Some weeks were past after Bella's rape. She still couldn't really believe that this has happend. That she had lost her virginity to....to Carlisle. She wanted Edward to be her first, she wanted to give her virginity to him as a present. Instead she was forced to give it to Carlisle. To her next husband's father. She tried not to think about it, but she just couldn't. Everytime Edward kissed her, she remembered that horrible night, when she was left alone with Carlisle. He treated her like a slut... She remembered how she screamed, cried, begged for him to stop and he was simply ignoring her screams of pain. Bella had never thought that she should be afraid of Carlisle, that he could harm her in any way. Carlisle, who was always so compassionate, who was so loving to his family and always helped people. And Bella, she was so overpowered by him, that all her fighting was totally hopeless. And what if she was pregnant…pregnant with Carlisle's child. She felt ashamed and smeary.

Today it was late afternoon, when Bella woke up. She slept bad in last weeks and felt hunger. As she left her room, dressed only in her silk nightgown, she realized that the Cullens house is very quiet and seemed empty. She didn't hear not Emmett's loud laugh, not Alice's silvery voice.

Bella walked down the stairs in the big living room. As she glanced over it, she noticed Carlisle sitting in armchair with some book in his hands. Bella felt her knees became limp and her heart begin to race. Her stomach turn around and filling with some cold, unlikely feeling. Was she again alone with him? Did he have something in his mind again? Will he hurt her again? No, no, he couldn't do so.

Carlisle didn't seem to notice Bella's presence, so she waited till her breathing became normal and asked in a shaky voice: „Where's everybody?" Carlisle lifted his eyes, his look ran over Bella in her plain, medium length nightgown and small slippers. „Everybody's in the town." he answered calmly. Town.... it was far away. So she really was alone with her rapist. Bella felt her heart beating like crazy and she wasn't sure, does Carlisle feel it, too. She sat on the chair in distance from him. „Don't you want to tell me something?" Bella asked, trying to make her voice sound calm. „What do you want to hear?" Carlisle asked, without lifting eyes from his book. „What about some explanations?" Carlisle raised his eyebrows:" What do you mean?"

His calmness made Bella angry. He was going to pretend like nothing has happend! Like he hadn't done anything to her! Bella got up and threw all her anger in Carlisle's face. „Don't pretend like you don't understand! You raped me! You stole my virginity! You forced me to have sex with you! And I still don't understand why!" Carlisle lifted his head and gold of his eyes made Bella to fall silent. He stared in her face for a while. „ I already told you why." Bella sat down again. „ You know, I could kill you right now." Carlisle chuckled. „That's nice, but you can't kill me, Bella." „But Esme is your mate. Why can't you make love with her?" Carlisle hissed. „Esme is not my mate. I just keep pretending she is. To you. To Edward. To everybody in this house she is mother and that won't change. But she isn't my mate anymore and I don't sleep with her." Bella's opened her eyes. „But Esme is...." „Esme is cheating, lying bitch! And I don't want to talk about it, Bella." Carlisle interrupted her bitterly. Bella kept silent for a bit. „But....but what if you got me pregnant?" she asked with her very voice, like a whisper. Carlisle turned to his book again. „I didn't get you pregnant." „How can you be so sure about it?" Bella jumped to her feet. „Because I'm a doctor and I know how do these things work!" Carlisle said a bit louder, keenly looking to Bella.

„But..." she started to say something, but stopped, because Carlisle got up suddenly, throwing his book in a some corner of the room. He grabbed Bella's arms roughly, forcing her to look at him. "What are you trying to manage, bitch? Do you want to make me angry? Didn't I fuck you enough? Are you thirsty for more?" Bella saw his eyes lighting in desire and fears paralyzed her for a while. Then, recovered from the first shock, she tried to pull away from Carlisle, twitching her arms with all the strength she had, but it was useless. His grip was like cold, iron pincers, pulling her closer to him. "Carlisle, please, please! You're hurting me!" Bella plead, feeling her eyes filling with tears. Carlisle pushed her into his body and suddenly Bella felt huge bulge in his pants. "Carlisle," she said, her voice trembling, "I'll tell everything to Edward, if you touch me again. Did you understood? I'll tell everything to Edward!" Carlisle grabbed her face in his hand and looked into her eyes. Then he took her in his arms and carried to his office. Bella's panic was completely, when he locked the door. "Stay away from me", she whispered, slowly stepping back. She watched Carlisle undressing slowly. So he was going to rape her again. Why was this happening to her? What had she done to deserve this?

Then, completely naked, Carlisle grabbed Bella in his hands, in spite of her efforts to escape and tore off her nightgown. He pushed her down to leather sofa, what he had in his office. „Carlisle, please! Don't! Don't do this to me!" " Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll do something different so we won't hurt your poor little pussy." Bella felt the fear twist at her insides as she realized what Carlisle intended to do. "NO! Oh God NO! You CAN'T do that! You just CAN'T!" Bella screamed as Carlisle grabbed her arm and began forcing her to roll over. She fought as hard as she could, but she was no match for his vampire strength. Twisting one of her arms up behind her back, Carlisle forced her onto her stomach and used his knees to pry her legs apart. He dropped onto her back, using his weight to pin her to the sofa. " Oh God, NO!" Bella cried. " Don't DO this! Oh God! OWWWW!" Bella's eyes squeezed shut and her brow furrowed in pain as Carlisle forced the head of his dick into her rectum. The pain was incredible!

" Don't! PLEASE don't! It's too BIG! AHHHH! Oh God it HURTS!" she screamed as she squirmed underneath Carlisle, trying to escape from the dick that was penetrating her more deeply with every thrust. Carlisle would begin withdrawing his dick from her and then thrust in, withdraw and thrust in, each time driving a little farther into her super tight anal passage. Over and over he pounded into her. " Oh God! Oh God! PLEASE stop! Oh God! Oh God NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Bella arched her back and her head snapped back as Carlisle finally overcame the resistance of her body and drove the full length of his dick deep into her bowels. The intense pain tore through to the very center of her being, and Bella thought that she would surely die. " Goddamn does that feel good!" Carlisle groaned into her ear. " Jesus Christ do you have a good ass, baby!" Bella buried her face in sofa while Carlisle buried his dick in her ass. She felt as if she were being ripped in two as Carlisle repeatedly and viciously drove into her. The pain was even worse than the first time he had raped her. She ground her teeth together and moaned in pain as he brutally violated her. She could feel Carlisle swelling inside her and knew that he was getting close. Carlisle's excitement was growing as he drove himself repeatedly into Bella's bowels. She was so tight around him that it felt as if her ass was milking his dick. He could feel the head of his dick growing more sensitive as it moved deep inside Bella's firm, young body. Carlisle began driving into her with an ever increasing frenzy.

" Oh GOD, Carlisle! …uhhh…uhhh… Oh GOD it HURTS! oohhhhhh …uhhh…uhhh… Please st-stop! …uhhh…uhhh… Oh Jesus Christ PLEASE STOP!" Bella screamed in pain as Carlisle reamed out her asshole. " Oh no! Oh God PLEASE no! Ahh…ahh… ooooohhhhhhhhhuuuu!" Bella moaned as she felt Carlisle shooting his load deep inside her, felt the heat of his cum spreading through her bowels. Carlisle was still pounding into her, milking every bit of cum from his balls. Bella heard him groan in pleasure as he began slowing his pace. Finally, he quit moving and collapsed on her back. Bella lay there, crying quietly as she felt the dick in her ass slowly softening.

" You've got a really great ass, baby." Carlisle murmured as he kissed her on the ear. With a grunt, he pulled his dick out of her brutalized rectum and climbed off the sofa. Bella slowly sat and started to cry. "You're such a bastard. I can't believe I believed once that you're nice and sincere. I damn the day I met you in that emergency room. Why, Carlisle, why are you raping me? Why me? Do you really like to see my tears, hear me begging for you to stop?" Carlisle put on his shirt. "No, just there's no other way you would sleep with me. And I need you. I need your warm, human body. You can't imagine how good do you feel." " But Edward.." "Edward will never sleep with you. He's too afraid to hurt you." Bella took her tored nightgown. "And you're not afraid to hurt me?!"

Carlisle came to her and wipped away tears on her cheeks. "I'm already hurting you. Don't cry, Edward will see your tear-stained eyes." Bella kept silent. Although he was so disgusting to her, it was good to feel his cold hand on her burning cheek. Bella buried her face deeper in his palm. "What can't you just ask me for it?" Carlisle smirked. "Ask you what? "Bella, will you fuck with me?" Don't be ridiculous." Bella slowly stood. „Why not? I have nothing to lose anymore. And maybe you won't hurt me as you're doing now." Suddenly she heard Edward's voice from the ground floor. "Carlisle? Bella, love, where are you?" Carlisle nodded. "Go on. Tell him. Tell him what kind of shit is his father." Bella stayed serious, staring in Carlisle's face. "No, I won't. And you don't think about it in his presence. Please, think about what I offered to you. " Bella turned and ran to her room to change her clothes, before Edward would notice her ruined nightgown.


End file.
